Fall Again
by romanticgarbage
Summary: (Bonus of Chloe Burbank Inspired Fic Series) After all the things he went through, V falls in love with the newest member of RFA, that leads to a beautiful relationship. All the things in her making him fall in love with her over, and over again. Even now, he still can get over his past relationship with Rika and decided to do something to erase all the trace she left for him.


A bonus round of my Chloe Burbank inspired fic

Inspired by by Pink Guy. Also known as FilthyFrank, Papa Franku or Joji.

Pardon me for OOCness, Typos, Grammatical errors, and many mistakes on this fiction.

MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS AND THE SONG IS NOT MINE

BOLD for Song Lyrics

Italic for the thoughts of the characters.

* * *

 **We fall again, we fall again  
We fall again  
We fall again**

Never V thinks that falls in love would happen to him for the second time after all the things that happened in his life.

He always devoted himself to the one and only Rika, and even promised himself that she will always be in his heart, and sugary words like that. But after all the things he do for love and her making him, and not only him, but his friends too, suffer and giving him a traumatic thoughts about love. But alas, every clouds always have a silver linings, all of the suffer he had leads into a beautiful relationship with the newest member of RFA.

The newest member of RFA is (Name). A girl with a pair (e/c) eyes and soft, beautiful (h/c) locks, a smile always adorned on her face, and a laugh that always can brighten his days. He too, loved the petite frame she had that can make him feel like a giant when he hugged her, and of course, the thing from her that V is so in love with was her sincere heart, and the kindness she had.

Even sometimes he still found himself thinking about Rika and claimed that he still have some imprints that Rika leave for him, she still can accept him fully, forgiving him when he's having a breakdown because of that, or when he suddenly talks about her. She said that it was normal for him, since she was his lover before. Even she sad that it was okay, he knows that she was hurting because of that and can't do that to her, he tried to control himself for the better future, but sometimes he just can't help it.

She is so understanding, wise, and always supportive. It makes him wonder if he deserve this woman to be his lover after all the sins he do. He even ask her if he deserve her to be his lover sometimes. Do he deserve all of this? Do he really the man she loved because who he is and not because she feels sorry for him?

When he ask her if he deserve her love, she will smile and kiss him all over his face and a giggle will come out from her lips. She would say that he deserved all of the love she gave for him, and told him to doubt himself about whether he deserve all of the happiness he had now.

 **We fall again, we fall again  
We fall again  
We fall again  
Slow down**

As he get into a relationship with her for some times now, he thinks about bring their relationship to the next level, to legally own her for himself, both body and soul.

Of course the next 'level' he was thinking of is proposing and marrying her.

He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, because, why not? Her love for him is undoubtedly strong as well as his love for her, and she is a fun partner to accompany him for spend the rest of his life.

After he talked about the decision he make with both his family and friends, and thinking about how the proposing will go, he prepared the proposing and of course, without her knowing.

The other member of RFA helped too. Jumin helped him for reserving the place. He choose her favorite rooftop restaurant for the proposing. Jaehee helped him to hire a decorator for the event, and Yoosung and Seven helped him to set up the minor thing such as setting up the music for the band as well as setting the things he will do in the proposing, such as what to say and what to wear as they are so busy these day.

He was really thankful for having a supportive and helping friends, if it wasn't RFA member who helped him, he may be just proposing her in a lame way like putting the ring to her food, which he didn't want to because the fear that she will swallow it without noticing.

After all the place and decorating was set, all he need is just a ring.

When he is away for the photo shoot, he took some times to visit some luxurious jewelry shop around the city, but nothing is meeting his expectations. But after searching around the city for 4 hours, he find a small jewelry shop at the city's outskirts. He found this beautifully designed silver ring that he know it will fit her perfectly. Of course, with no doubt he said that he will take it now to the clerk and he immediately take out his credit card and pays for it, then go home, feeling so satisfied because all the things he need to do and buy is already done and bought, all he need now is just waiting for the day to come.

 **When you turn around, I lose vision  
Got me running deep in the superstition, and I  
Can't believe my fucking eyes**

Today is the day he will propose her for marriage.

V's mentality is already way more than ready, even he already practiced his line to propose her more than twenty times to avoid the awkwardness of forgetting what to say. He just called Jaehee to make sure things already set and ready, and of course, due to Jaehee's efficient work, things already set since morning.

After thanking everyone once again for helping him, he then search for her around the house and find her eating snacks and drinking hot chocolate while sitting on the couch and watching some movies. He chuckled at the sight in front of him now, how can she managed to be so cute even she's clad in an old pajamas and hair tied up in a messy bun like this?

After some taps and calling her name 8 times, she finally tore her sight from the tv and look at V with a confused look.

He then bend down a little and kissed her forehead, then ask her to dress up now because he will take her to a dinner tonight.

"What for…?" She asked him, while raising an eyebrow "I'm not mad or anything.. but what occasions?" She asked again, while looking at him with a confused face. Then patted the spot beside her for him to sit. He then sat beside her, grabbing her covered-in-seasoning-powder-from-the-chips hand and entangled his fingers with her cute ones.

V chuckled and kissed her forehead again "Nothing, I just wanted to take my love for a nice dinner today. Jumin helped me to reserve the place." V said, while his finger booping her nose playfully.

"Eh..? You don't have to, and why so sudden? Uhm.. okay then! Since it was saturday night! Let's go get changed, Jihyun!" She said with an eager tone and grabbed his hand to drag him to their shared room to get changed.

V grinned and tore her fingers off from him. She then looked at him with, again confused look. Why did V refused to get ready with her? Is he mad or something?

"No, you get ready in our room, okay? I'll get ready in the guest room, I already hanged my suit in the closet there." He said, then let out a stifled laugh as she opened her mouth to speak. "Beside, I want to be surprised by your looks in the dress you picked for tonight. If I get ready with you, I'll no longer surprised" He continued.

"Jihyun, I just have 3 dresses and you already saw me in all of it.." She said with even more confused tone. "Why you'd be surprised?" She continued.

V laughed then steal a kiss from her after he finished his giggly fit. Why is she so cute when she's curious and confused like this?

"Haha, love, even you are in the dress that you wore for 30 times in front of me, I'd still be stunned. You are no doubt beautiful." He said then brings her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. "Even you wears old shirt and shorts, I still find you beautiful. Beside, you have 4 dresses now" He continued.

"What do you mean? 4 dresses? Are you counting my pajama onesie as a dress?" She asked him, then a realization hit her hard.

"Oh… did you buy me a new dress?" She asked him. Looking at him with a really confused look.

V just nodded and smiled in reply.

"Oh my god, Jihyun, why do you do all this stuff? I mean.. Jihyun, it's not my birthday, or yours, or our anniversary" She continued. "I feel bad. I don't deserve this.. I don't do anything much for you. I should surprise you more, maybe cooking for you more too.."

"Why are you feeling that way? You are my lover, of course I'll spoil you every time I got the chance" He said to her. "You deserve all of this after all the things you do for me, loving me, and staying beside me everyday." He continued.

"But, Jihyun.. I-" she stopped her voice as V put one finger in her lips and smiled to her lovingly.

"Don't say that. You have no idea that the small things like that means so much to me. Get ready now, okay?" He said to her, then kissed her cheek and patted her head softly.

She just nodded and got up from her spot after giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

 **When you turn around, I lose vision**  
 **Got me running deep in the superstition, and I**  
 **Can't believe my fucking eyes**

After he was ready, he sat on the living room while trying to fix his crooked tie a little, while his left hand scrolled the RFA chatroom to see some messages from them, and all he got is the member giving him a goodluck messages and information for him about the place is ready for the night. He then typed a reply for them then stopped as he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Jihyun, I'm ready." She said to him while walking towards him, a shy smile etched on her face.

V may can't see much, but he know the person that currently standing in front of him is absolutely beautiful, and way more now in her new dress, the light blue short dress with a short sleeves that he bought from some high-end store in the city. He smiled brightly at her, charmed by her beauty.

He got up from the couch and brings her right hand to his lips, giving it a small peck and rubbed a circle on the soft skin. A small laugh escaped from her lips, making him chuckled as well. He then can't help but kissed her forehead and down to her cheek, peppering some kisses.

"Uh.. I can't help it, you are so beautiful." He said, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "You fit the dress well, I knew it. It's so.. you." He continued.

"Jihyun, really, it's beautiful. Thank you.. I can't say anything other than thank you" She replied to him, then standing on her tip toes to gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, this is just a little gift. You deserve all of this" He said, then entangling their fingers together. "You always said that I deserve your love, so.. you too, deserve all of this things and of course, my love for you." He continued.

She laughed, then put her palms on her face to hide her red cheeks. She can't believe that she had this romantic man as her lover. Not that she didn't like it, but she just can't believe that someone can love her so much like this. She was beyond happy and can't help but thanked God for sending this wonderful man.

"Oh.. my.." She muttered. "Jihyun, I love you. I really do." She managed to say between her embarrassed whimpers.

"You know that I love you too." He replied, then take her hand.

He tugged her to the porch, only to find V's driver already standing there, waiting for them. The driver greeted them and lead the way to the car, and opened it for two of them.

They get into the car immediately and the driver closed the door after. As the driver started the car, the journey began.

She has no idea where they're going, or what is happening since V never asked her for dinner so suddenly. V is a really organized man, and he always ask her 3 days or a day before for going out, so, it was new to her to be taken somewhere so suddenly. Maybe they will have a dinner with someone important because it's so sudden like this?

Before they left, she was actually asking him where they are going or if someone important is having a dinner with them too. He just smiled, and ask they will going to a really good restaurant in the city, and he can't give her more details about it. Typical V, always so mysterious, she thought. So she just nodded and go with it, but still, curiosity still running wild on her mind.

All she can do now is just looking around the car and looking at the sight from the window and wondering what is going to happen or who they're going to meet. She is so curious, yet she didn't want to ask V even more since she is afraid V will be upset if she ask him about it more.

V, realizing that his love is suspiciously quiet, smiled and reached for her hands. He brings it to his lap and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She then tore her gaze from the window and looked at him, smiling cutely and let out a laugh.

"Sorry, I just spacing out.." She said to him.

"It's okay, my love. I know you are curious about this dinner, right?" He asked her, letting out a laugh when she opened her mouth in awe, this man.. why can he so easily know what's going on in her head?

"How did you know?!" She said, a surprised tone laced her voice. "Well.. yes. Can you tell me where are we going? Or who are we gonna meet, if there's any?" She asked him

He decided to give her a little hint for her since he doesn't want her to feel terrified and thinks he will bring her to a dangerous place.

"You know what?" He said, positioning his body a little to look at her more better. "I'll give you a small hint. How about that? You can guess it, I'll give your guess a yes or no" He continued. Giggled when she nodded her head eagerly.

"Okay love. It's the place that you liked it so much." He tells her, then smiled when she began to think and muttered inaudible words.

"Huh…. Disneyland?" She said, he laughed at her guess and shake his head. What is she thinking? Disneyland? There is no disneyland in Korea.

"Then.. game center?" She ask again, he shakes his head.

"Love, there is no food in game center." He replied, giggling a little when an 'oh' escaped her lips.

"Uh.. then what?" She whined. "I don't know! Your clue is not helping!" She continued.

He laughed, then kissed her hands as he felt bad for not letting her know. As she pouted, he can't help but feel way more worse than before. He can't stand looking at the pout, so he decided to tell her one more clue.

"You liked the steak so much from that restaurant." He said, while giving a kiss on her cheek.

"Huh.. where.. uh.. What?! Are you serious?! The Rooftop?!" She yelled, surprised that V manages to surprise her again with reserving a table from her favorite rooftop restaurant. She was sure that this man is an angel. Why did he do all the things that can make her happy, like this?

"Of course, anything for my love." He replied, then smiled. His hands founds itself encircled on her waist and his lips pressed against her own.

 **Yet a thousand years, I never thought I would see you  
come from beneath me  
I feel like falling  
I feel like falling**

As they got to the restaurant safely, she grabbed his hand and eagerly go to the rooftop, only to find it was already decorated with flowers. The table they are going to sit was already set up, the floor is covered with a rose petals, and the classical band played music for extra entertainment. She was struck in awe, what is this? What is V doing? What are these decorations and the whole dinner plan?

"Jihyun.. what is this?" She said to him, that currently standing beside her, hand in her waist securely.

"Oh, this? Just a little surprise for you!" He said to her, pecking the crown of her head after.

"I mean.. what's the occasion? You don't have to do all this things, really!" She said to him, her voice is kinda shaking as she tried to held her tears from falling. "I just need your love… you don't need to do all of this.."

V felt bad, is she didn't like it? V knows that she never ask anything from him, and always get a little fussy about him giving her an expensive gifts, saying that he must use his money for something more important such a new lenses, or camera. V didn't get it at first, why she will be so fussy? He just wanted to spoil her. But he finally understand when she said that what is more important is his love for her, not how much he spend to buy gifts for her.

Hey, but once in a time won't hurt, right?

".. You don't like it?" He said to her, faking a pout.

"No! I didn't mean that! I like it! I really do!" She said, looking at him with glossy eyes. "I just don't know what to say.. why are you gave me all this things?" She asked him, while standing on her tip toe to kiss his cheek.

"Because I love you?" He replied, letting out a small laugh. "Really, love. There is no particular reasons why, I just wanted to" He continued, tugging her to the table that was already set there with candles and flowers.

"So cheesy!" She said between her laugh. "But I like it!"

She let her sit first then he sat in front of her, smiling at her brightly. She still dazed, so, in reply she just let out a sheepish laugh, then thinking what the fuck is happening now. Rooftop restaurant that already decorated, new dress for her, and he wear his best suit for this dinner. Did he wanted to celebrating something? There is no way this dinner is just an ordinary dinner night.

But then she stopped thinking about it and focused on the meals that was just served by the butler. 3 course meals, that taste so heavenly. Of course, they talked so many things between eating. About job, upcoming movies, and many more.

They finished the meal after. (Name), never stop saying thank you for him to taking her to this romantic dinner, which V find it cute. It's not a big deal, arranging surprises like this is easy, and he will do it again sometimes soon. Doing things like this was an obligation to V, since this was for her happiness and her happiness is his priority, of course he will do anything to keep the smile on her face.

(Name) smiled at him, with a blush on her face and shyly reached for his hand, entangling her fingers to his. Her eyes won't stop looking at him, a final thank you escaped from her lips, and a laugh followed after. V couldn't help but let out a small laugh as well. He still can't believe that this woman already saying thanks more than 20 times now.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. You are happy then I'm happy. You deserve to be treated like a princess, because, you are. And also.. you're welcome, love." He said to her, then got up from his seat, then tugging her to the rooftop's railing.

"What are we doing, Jihyun?" She asked him.

"You like to see city landscape, right?" He asked her back. Then smiled.

Shs nodded eagerly, moved her gaze from him then to the scenery in front of her. The city lights shine so bright, making her can see the whole Seoul. It was so beautiful, she can't help it but looking at it with mouth slightly agape as she struck in awe.

V smiled and brings his hand to her head and messed up her hair, then laughed when she let out a gasp.

"So cute." He said to her. "I bet if I have a daughter with you, she will be so cute like you." He continued.

She then suddenly looked at him with a blush covered-cheek. Mouth agape as she can't believe what's V saying just now. A daughter? Is he talking about having a family now? Is he just messing with her now?

"... What do you mean?" She said in a small tone. She can feel that her heart is beating so fast, it almost bursting. "Are you being cheesy now?" She let out a nervous laugh to hide her embarrassment.

"Means that I want to have a daughter with you in the future? Haha.. I know, it's cheesy." He replied to her, spun his body a little to looked at her better.

"Huh? Really? We are not even married yet to have kids..." She replied to him. Her fingers fiddled the fabric of her dress. "Well.. I want to.."

"Good! We're going to be married then." He replied to her.

"What? Oh! Oh my.." she can't continue what was she going to say.

She can't help it but let her tears stream down her face as V suddenly knelt down in front of her, and taking her hand in his. He gave it a kiss, laughing when he can hear her trying to held back her sobs. V reached into his pocket, taking out the black velvet box and opened it, letting her to see what's inside.

"Love, you are my moon. You are the one who always beside me, understanding me, and loving me regardless, after all the things that happened to me. You help me heal, and you help me to find a hope in loving someone again." He said to her, he can't help but grinned between his words.

"You are the light of my dark path, and I want you to continue to be my light until the day I died. So.." He said to her, eyes glued into her glossy one.

He kissed her right ring finger. "Marry me?"

She can't help but throw herself into him, wrapping her hands around her neck and buried her face into his neck. She let out a sobs, her tears wetting the jacket of his suit. He can't help but buried his fingers on her locks, caressing the soft tresses and giving her kisses on the side on the side of her head.

"Yes, yes. Yes. Yes I'll marry you, Jihyun" She said between her sobs.

He then laughed, letting out a small cheer and brings his body and hers to stand. He then smiled brightly at her, his eyes teary as he can't believe that she actually accepted him and wanted to marry him. He leaned down, then pressed his lips on her soft one.

She melted to the kiss, her fingers find its place on her soft tresses, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. V eagerly licked her lips to get the access to explore her mouth with his tongue. She immediately opened her mouth, their tongue battled for dominance.

Then they stopped, breaking the kiss because they don't want people to see their making out session. He smiled at her, in reply, she let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, put the ring on first, okay?" He said to her, pushing her a bit.

Then he take out the ring from the box, slipping the silver band on her right ring finger and kissed the soft skin after.

They then laughed together, as the happiness now engulfed their entire being now.

 **We fall again, we fall again  
We fall again  
We fall again**

"Jihyun, I need to talk to you." She said while entering the living room.

V, that is currently checking on his several cameras and lenses tore his gaze from the lens on his hand and smiled at her. His hand gestured her to come. He wondered what is she gonna say? Is it about the wedding preparation?

"Sure, love. Come here!"

She smiled, then sat beside him. She watched him doing some maintenance on his lens quietly. Unsure what to say. She fiddled her thumb, while thinking how to put the words so he won't be upset. She actually didn't want to ask this, since she was sure that V was serious about his feelings. But she can't help but fear that he still in love with Rika and make her as Rika's replacement, and not loving her because of who she is.

After all, he ever said that Rika will always be his love no matter what. That's why she is so terrified.

"Is anything okay, love?" He asked her, putting down the lens on the table, then moved his body a little to look at her bbetter

".. Yeah.." she replied, eyes glued to her lap.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked her, his fingers hooked her chin, making her looking at him again.

"No.. it's just that…" she muttered.

"What is it, love?" He asked her again, curious to hear what is she going to say.

"Uh.. Jihyun.." She called him. "Do you really love me?" She asked him, with a small tone.

V smiled, the kissed her lips. Letting out a laugh. "Of course, I love you so much." He said.

"Then.. can I ask you something? Promise me that you will answer it honestly." She ask him, then put her hands on his that now holding her chin. She put the hands down on her lap.

"Sure, you know that I'll would never lie to you." He said. Scooting his body closer to her.

"... I saw you looking at her photos in your phone earlier." She asked him. "Are you.. you still thinking about Rika? I thought.. you stopped? I'm not mad... I just.." she continued, her head bowed a little, avoiding his gaze on her.

"Jihyun.. why you still doing this thing? I know you are hurting, and I know Rika is your past lover.. but.." She said, she can't help it but let out a small sobs, her tears streams down her face.

V was silent. What she said is true, V sometimes still think about her. Wondering if she's okay, he just can't help it. She was his lover at the past, and he now have someone who love him more now and he, as well loved the person so dearly. But why did he can't erase all the trace Rika gave for him? Why sometimes he still find himself thinking about her?

"(Name).." V called her. He brings her to his embrace, his hand wrapped on her waist and the other one buried his fingers on her locks, caressing the soft tresses as he tried to calm her down and make her stop from crying.

It hurts to see her crying. He know that it was his fault, it was his fault for not bury the memories completely. It was all his fault for her hurting and making her feel like she was his second option.

"Look, Jihyun.. I'm not saying that you should forget about her.." She said to him. "You can't.. you can't be like this. I.. I can't be your second option. If you still love her, then.. just let me go." She continued.

"That's not what I mean.." He said to her. "I just.."

"Then what?! I don't know, Jihyun. I can't stand to see you hurting. And I can't stand it when you looking at the old memories then got sad about it." She replied. "I'm sorry.." she then said, as she realized that she just snapped at him.

"I know.." He muttered. "But.."

"Look. Okay. Just tried to move on and make up your mind, okay? I know she is your first love, and your ex-fiance.." She said, looking directly into his eyes. "But you can't keep doing this if you really wanted to be serious." She continued. "I'm not saying you should completely forget her.. just.. move on, okay? I know you can, and I can help you."

"And I want to tell you something, I want to stay to my parents for a week since tomorrow. I miss my family so much and I wanted to tell them directly about our engagement." She said, grabbing his hands on her small one, rubbing a circle on his skin.

"Oh.. So.. I'll go with you?" He asked to her.

She shook her head, and smiled. "No, you stay here in Seoul, okay? I know you have some work, and I just miss them, we'll meet my parents next time."

"Okay, if it's that what you want" He replied, then give her a peck on her lips. "Stay safe, okay?"

 **When you turn around, I lose vision (we)**  
 **Got me running deep**

As V was home alone now, he spent his alone days thinking and working. He still don't know what he is exactly going to do, for erase all the trace Rika leave for him. He already put all the photos and letters in the shed, and he already erase all the files that has her name on it from his phone and computer. It's still didn't feel not enough to erase the trace completely.

He sighed, and checked his traveling camera again. He scrolled down to the gallery and smiled. There is so much photos and memories he take when he is with (Name). He never missed a chance to take the best photos of her, and never wanted to let the memories gone to waste. Looking at the photos, he realized that he really need to do something to keep that smile on her face and keep her beside him forever.

A sound of his phone ringing startled his thought. He put his camera down on the coffee table and snatch his phone, then looking to the caller ID to know who's calling him now. A big font that says 'Jumin' was on the screen.

He wondered why he called? So he immediately answered the phone.

"Hello, Jumin." He greeted him.

"Hello. How are you today?" Jumin replied.

"Good. I just came home from work. Thank god the photo shoot didn't take long so I can make it home at 5 p.m. I assume you still in the office?" He asked Jumin. "Oh, tell Jaehee I said hi."

"Yes, I have some paperworks. Assistant Kang, V said hi." Jumin replied, then a rustle of papers was heard. "Thank you, Assistant Kang."

"You seems busy.. oh, why did you call?" V asked him, curious why did Jumin calls him so suddenly.

"Me? I just wanted to know how are you today. And I wanted to ask about you and (Name)" Jumin said "Did you started to planning the whole marriage thing now? I can help you if you want"

"Haha.. yeah, I'm thinking to start preparing the ballroom and the clothes next saturday. But.." He stopped his words, suddenly remembering about the other day when she talked about Rika.

"? What happened, V?" Jumin asked, a worry tone laced his voice "Is something wrong?"

"No.. just.." V muttered.

"What?"

"Jumin, I.. sometimes I still thinking about Rika. I don't know how to stop it." V said, then sighed. "I make (Name) upset because of it, I didn't mean to upset her or anything.. I just wanted to reminiscing some memories about RFA back then. I didn't know that looking at old photos will lead me into looking at Rika's photos." V continued

"Well.." Jumin let out a sigh. "I don't blame you since she is the one who make you like this" Jumin said.

"I guess you need to have some changes in your life." Jumin suggested. "You know, some changes in your life that can make you escape from her shadows."

"What is it then..? Oh, I don't know. I just put all of the photos and letters into the shed. I already put all of the things that can remind me of her into the shed too. I don't think this things is effective." V replied, then leaning his back onto the couch.

"What about your eyes?" Jumin suddenly asked him.

"What about them? Oh.. they're fine. My left eye is not that bad now.." V replied. His fingers fiddled with strap of his camera.

"Well, okay. I mean, you don't want to get a surgery because Rika did that to you, right?" Jumin said to him.

"Uh.. yes?" V said.

Then a realization hit him. V didn't want a surgery because Rika did this to him, and wanted to keep the condition because this is the thing that Rika leave for him. Why he didn't think of it from the start? If it can help him to bury the memories of her, he will do the surgery for his eyes but he still wasn't sure that the surgery will work.

"Do you mean that I need to get a surgery? For my eyes to bury the memories completely?" V asked him, unsure if his guess was right.

"Will it work? I mean… It will just affect my eyes.." V muttered.

"Yeah. I mean.. it may not giving you a specific result for forgetting the memories, but, at least you tried to leave all the trace from Rika." Jumin replied. "So, I assume that you will do it?"

".. yeah. I think so. Oh well.. I didn't think that I'll never do it.. but, if it was for (Name), I'll do it." V said to him. "I'm sorry Jumin, I rejected your offer so many times before." He continued, then let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll set the date for you. That's okay, V. I understand." Jumin replied.

"I still wasn't sure if it will help me though.." V hesitantly muttered.

"(Name) will appreciate all the things you do for her. You know that." Jumin said. Then sighed. "She is a good woman, and she loves you, after all"

"Oh, thank you, Jumin!" V replied, a relief lacing his tone. "But.. can you do something for me?" V continued.

"What is it?" Jumin asked.

V was silent for 10 seconds, then sighed. Jumin's instinct tells him that V will make a very questionable and confusing request, and he did.

"Don't tell her about the surgery, okay? I want her to know when I recovered. I'll tell her that I'm away for work." V said, he smiled at his own decision and request.

"Why did you do that? You know that she will be worried, I mean, with eyes bandaged up." Jumin said, V knows he was fuming, but keep his tone low as he tried to calm himself.

"I just.. want to. This eyes like this because of Rika, and I will try to bury her in my alone since I don't want to upset (Name) more, and I'll come back with Rika as my memories, not as someone that shadowing my life." V replied.

 **Fall again, we fall again**  
 **We fall again**  
 **We fall again**

After Jumin negotiating with the doctors and V, they decided that they will do the surgery on Thursday, and it's today. And today is also the day (Name) get back from her parent's house. As V didn't want to tell her until he got recovered, he just said that he has a work outside the city for a week, which she believed and said that he must be careful.

Jumin sighed and get a little angry because of it. Typical V, always so mysterious and wanted things to be surprise. Jumin is tired of his habit of keeping a secret and he can't stand it, because the last time he do it, everything went shit and became a disaster. She, as his lover, and now fiancee has to know, right? He mean, for crying out loud, his eye surgery will change both of their life and she is his fiancee now and of course, she need to know anything about him immediately and has the rights for it.

He walked from the surgery door to the waiting room, only to find the RFA members is all there, waiting for V too. Jaehee and Zen chatting along together while Seven and Yoosung focused on something inside Seven's laptop. He sighed. Even the RFA member didn't thinking about (Name) not knowing that V had a surgery now? Seriously, what is going on in his friends head?

"Assistant Kang!" Jumin called Jaehee.

Jaehee startled, then moved her gaze from Zen to her boss, wondering what he need now.

"Call (Name) now. Tell her to go here instead of going home." Jumin demanded, then sat beside Yoosung.

"Jumin-hyung!" Yoosung yelled as he was startled by Jumin suddenly sat beside him.

"Mr. Han.. why? I thought V don't want to (Name) know he got eye surgery until she get back?" Jaehee replied, looking at him with a confused stare, but taking out her phone regardless.

"No. She will know now. V can't do that." Jumin said, then sighed. "What kind of a lover that don't tell their significant other if they have important things like a surgery?" He said, then folded his hand on his chest.

"That trust fund kid is right.. she needs to know. What if.. something goes wrong?" Zen said.

"Let's hope not, Zen." Seven replied. "But she do need to know."

"Uh.. I agree with Seven-hyung, Zen-hyung, and Jumin-hyung!" Yoosung added.

Jaehee was reluctant at first, but sighed and tapped her contact the put her phone on her right ear. After 2 tone, she pick it up the phone. Jaehee put the phone in the speaker mode, so other member can hear the conversation.

"Hello, Jaehee? Hi! What's up?" She greeted with a happy tone.

"Hello, (Name). How are you? Are you on the way home now?" Jaehee asked. Her eyes glancing at the members who looked intently at her.

"Yeah! I'm almost there, 20 minutes or so.. my brother drove me here." She replied the let out a small laugh. "What about we hang out tomorrow after work?" She continued.

"Sure, good idea" Jaehee replied, then he received a glare from Jumin. Mouthing her about she need to tell her about V, not setting a girls day out.

"Uh.. but that's not what I'm going to tell you.. (Name), listen, can you possibly going to hospital instead of home?" Jaehee said. "You know, the hospital near Mr. Han's office?"

"Huh? What happened?! Did someone got into accident? Is Jihyun okay? Did his eyes got worse?! Is Yoosung okay? What about Zen? Did he got injured again? What about Jumin? Is Seven okay?! Or it was you?!" (Name) asked, with a really worried tone.

Jaehee felt bad. What Jumin said was right. She needs to know if V got into a surgery unless she'd be worried and very surprised if V come back to her with a better vision. Jaehee bit her lips, as she trying to find a good words to tell her about V. Her eyes gazed to the RFA members that looking at her intently, she mouthed a "help me" but the member just shake their heads, as they don't know what to say too.

"Uh.. listen, (Name). Just go into the hospital real quick, because V is having a surgery." Jaehee said. "V will out in 30 minutes.. so.. just get here quick."

"WHAT? Oh my god, what happened? Did something happened when I'm out? Oh god, why he didn't tell me?! What is happening now?" She babbled, and sobbed as she is now getting so worried over V.

"Hyung, please go to the hospital, yeah, that one near Jumin's office.. Jihyun had a surgery. Yeah you can go home after you drop me there. Tell mom and dad after, okay?"

They heard the conversation between her and her brother, then the call ended.

"So.. what do we do now?" Seven said, breaking the silence.

"Just let them be. We just do what we can and that's it, leave the rest to them." Jumin replied, then sighed. "They're so helpless sometimes"

 **We fall again.**

As (Name) get out from the car, she bolted to the room Jaehee told her before via messenger. Her eyes can't stop shedding tears. What happened to V when she was gone? Did something bad happened? She can't stop thinking the possible reason as well as blaming herself for leaving V alone in Seoul. She should have stayed or take V to her parent's house. She blamed herself for being angry at him the day before she's gone.

She admit it, she is angry at him that day, and decided to go alone, thinking that being alone without her is going to make V thinks and clear his mind out. But.. she didn't expect things to be like this. She felt really guilty, she felt like she's not a good partner because she's not there when V needs help and support like this, thinking maybe V was upset too because she's being childish and decided not to tell her about it. She kept asking herself why she would be mad at little things like that back in the day? Why she's so easily jealous?

As she reached the room V was in, she saw Jumin and Seven chatting in front of the door. She sighed in relief, and ran to them, as well as called their name aloud.

She then reached them and panted while putting her hands on her knee, trying to help herself calm by doing that. Then she suddenly lift up her head and looked at the duo.

"What happened?! Is his eyes got worse?" She bombarded the question to the two man that now looking at her with a confused look. "Tell me, Jumin! What happened?! Seven, do you know something?!"

"Whoa, whoa. Relax, (Name). Nothing is happening. I mean.. just the surgery that happened, haha." Seven replied, patting her shoulder to calm her down. "Calm down!"

"What?!" She spat, then glared at Seven "How can I calm?!" She continued. Her fingers running on her locks frustratedly. "This is crazy! You're crazy!"

"Yes, nothing is happening. There's nothing to worry about." Jumin suddenly said to her, looking at her with a small smile. "The surgery is done now and it's succeed."

She let out a relief sigh, then tried to swept away the tears she shed with her fingers. "Okay, that's a relief" She said, between small laughs and snorts. "So.. what about this whole surgery thing?"

He patted her shoulder then smiled when she moved her gaze to him. "Oh, yes. This surgery happened in V's own will." Jumin said, earning a yelp from her.

"Huh..? Why..?" She asked both of them with a small tone, unsure with what's they're saying just now.

"Yeah. Jumin is right! Look, just ask V why when he's awake about this wholr thing. He's still resting now, and the bandage will be opened in 3 or 4 days, so.. you have to wait." Seven encouraged, then let out a small laugh. "If it isn't Jumin, you wouldn't know until he get back from hospital"

"What..? Did you.. did he planned to not to tell me until he get back? I.. He said that he has a work to do.." She said, looking at Jumin and Seven with a confused expression.

"Yes, he actually didn't want to tell you until he's better, and lied about work so you wouldn't get suspicious, (Name). But I personally tells you via Assistant Kang. So, I advised that you should talk about this with V, just like Seven said." Jumin explained, then fold his arms to his chest. "I think is the best to let you know even he doesn't want."

She was confused. What is this? What is happening? Why did V suddenly wanted to get his eyes treated? Did he said that he doesn't want to? Then what in the world was going on in his mind before he got this surgery? Did he got tired of his sight that is so blurry? Why did he didn't tell her about this and ask everyone to not spill the beans? There is so many questions on her head and she can't find the answer, as Jumin and Seven said, she really need to ask V for finding all the answers she need.

"Oh.. Thanks, Jumin.. What is happening now.. Oh god.. Jihyun, what is wrong with you?" She chanted to herself, then put her hands on her head. "You guys.. you guys know what is happening now? Oh god.. Why did he.. I don't understand."

"Just calm yourself now. Here, you can see him now. Still, his eyes is bandaged, so, don't be so surprised." Jumin said, then moved from the door to let her in.

Seven opened the door for her, and gestured her to come in, she smiled and entered the room immediately. As she heard that the door being closed her eyes begin to searched everywhere and found V laying on the hospital bed peacefully. A relief washed upon her body and she let out a laugh and a sigh. At least he is ok, she thought.

As she didn't want to wake him, she tiptoed to his side. When she reached the bed she stands there, looking down at V with a mixed feelings. 'What is happening now, Jihyun?' 'Why are you suddenly doing this?'.

She grab a chair from then sat beside him, smiling when she saw V is looking so peaceful now, even with those bandaged eyes. She laughed when she saw V jolted a little in sleep. 'Maybe he was dreaming? What is it about?' She wondered, then giggled as V suddenly smiled.

She reached to V's hand, grabbing it with her two hands, giving it a kiss and smothering it with her cheek. It's still warm, like usual. She smiled when V let out a grunt, but not waking up. She let her tears falls down her cheek as she moved her left hand to caress his hair, moving his bangs to side so it wouldn't cover the bandage.

"Rest well now, okay?" She said, then got up and kissed his forehead, the put her head down on his arms, trying to rest a little from the panic she had just now. "I will stay with you. No matter what..."

* * *

3 days has passed so quickly.

He actually asked her why she is here when he's woken up from his rest. But she's just smiled and said that he didn't need to worry about that now and said that he just need rest until his bandage has taken off. He, didn't have a heart to ask her more, just nodded and smiled when she said that she will stayed with him for some days ahead in hospital.

She stayed beside V everyday, helping him, taking care of him, and accompanying him the whole 3 days. She talked a lot with him. Laughing, joking, and still, giving him all the affection he need, actively asking the doctor and nurse that checked him about his condition so far, and she just told by the doctor that the bandage can be taken off today.

She excitedly nodded and let out a small squeak of happiness she then stood beside him, that currently sitting on the bed with his back leaned on the pillows. She grabbed his hand while kissing his forehead, giggling when he suddenly let out a gasp.

"What is it, love? I didn't really hear what the doctor said.." V said to her, a smile bloomed on her face as he feels the happiness that is radiating from her.

"Oh! The doctor just said that they will take it off today! He said that they actually will take it off tomorrow, but, since your condition is good already, so, they will take it of now! They will come back in 30 minutes or so." She repiled. "I can't wait to see the shine in your eyes again!" She continued, then giggled when V let out a small relief sigh.

"That's a relief. I can wait to see you, my love. Your beauty, with my eyes." He said, then draws a circle on her skin with his thumb. "Not that I can see it before.. but I am glad that I'll see your beauty clearly now." He continued.

"Come here. Sit here." He said, moving from his spot a little, then patted his side for her.

She giggled and sat beside him, then put her head on his shoulder. They become silent so suddenly, as V didn't know what to say since he is kind of nervous. V was so excited to see her, yet he can't stop worrying about the fact that he need to explain all the things he hide to her about the surgery.

"Jihyun?" She called. "Hey, why are you quite?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He replied, then kissed her head. "Oh, I'm just thinking about the dress I saw before I go to hospital. I think it will suits you well"

"What? Haha, are you going to bridal stores when I'm gone? So cute." She replied, then giggled when she saw a blush on his face.

"Yes, I go to several places before I got here.. Bakery, florist, boutique, jewellery store... I even go to clothing shops for babies. The clothes were so tiny and cute." He said. "What? Are you going to tell me that I'm cheesy?" He then grinned, when he heard her laughing.

"Oh god, why are you going to baby store? Haha, yes! So romantic and and very cheesy, but nonetheless I like it!" She replied. "But you should take me with you, we will choose and plan it together, right?"

"Of course, anything for you" He replied, then kissed her lips and laughed at each other.

Then they become silent again as they laugh died down.

She looked at him that is hummed a song now, not aware that she is kind of hesitant and looked so unsure about things.

"Jihyun, baby.. there is something I want to ask you." She said, suddenly breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah? What is it?" He replied.

"You know, all this whole thing is so sudden. You.. suddenly wanted to do the surgery. Then RFA members said that.. you don't want to tell me until you get better.. Jihyun, baby.. is there something wrong?" She asked him, her eyes fixed on their fingers that is now tangled together.

"Jihyun, I assume that you're mad so you didn't tell me about this? I.. I am sorry if I make you upset because I got mad when I saw you looking at Rika's photos.. I.. I don't know why am I so jealous?" She said, letting out a small laugh. "I'm so pathetic for being jealous over this thing.."

She felt really horrible now. Why did she need to cry over this? This is why V is upset, right? She can't get over the fact that V still cared for Rika. She should have understand, but her heart can take it. No matter how hard she tried to not to, she can't.

"Oh.. love, love. No.. no. I'm not upset or mad or anything. I have reasons, and I'll tell you later. Oh, don't cry." He replied, then encircled his arms around her, then rubbing a circle on her back, and caressing her soft locks. "My heart hurt when I see you cry"

"But I'm pathetic. I'm sorry, Jihyun." She replied. "I shouldn't be mad right? Rika is your past lover, it's natural if you can't forget her."

"Hey" He called her, then laughed. "I will be jealous too if I were you. I even can't imagine how sad I am if you ever longing for your exes." He continued.

"I am the one who sorry, (Name)." He said, kissing the top of her head and smiled when she gripped on his hospital clothes tightly. "I shouldn't have done that, right? It's not the first time I do that, you know that.." He continued. "I am really sorry. I am not intending to hurt you or being unfaithful. Just sometimes, I still can't get over it. But I tried to stop that habit, you know that too, right?" He continued, then kissed the top of her head again.

"Thanks for your help, your love.. I can lessen that habit, but I still need your help, so it will never happen again." He said, then stole a kiss on her lips.

"I know you're having a hard time, I understand." She replied.

She is ready to open her mouth again to speak, buy stopped as she heard a knock. She pushed him a little and looked at him that she know that he gave her a confused glare beneath the bandage. She kissed his lips and said that she will get it.

"It must be the doctor" She said, then walked to the door and opened it.

V just sat there, trying to calm himself down. His heart is beating so fast, he is really nervous as from now he will see things clearly again like before. And of course, he is nervous at the fact that he can clearly see his love now. He really can't stop thinking about it, and it make his hands shaking. He will finally see his love beauty without a blurry eyes.

He can hear the steps of her and the doctor came to him. Then smiled when the doctor greeted him.

"Jihyun.. you ready?" She said, reached for his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Of course." He replied.

"Then, we can take it off now" The doctor said.  
As the doctor now worked on unwrapping his bandage from his head, he can't stop the smile on his face as he can't stop thinking about looking at (Name) clearly from now on. He can't stop thinking that from now on he can see the world clearly again.

As he heard the rustle was stopped, he can't help but opened his eyelids slowly. As he finally opened his eyes, he looked at the both of his hands and can't believe it that his eyes is no longer blurry now. He is really happy, and thrilled. He can't help but let out a laugh, then happy tears falls from his eyes. He really missed this feelings. He really missed it.

He looked at the doctor and thanking him for his works on his eyes as well as thanking him for taking off his bandages. Then nodded when the doctor excused himself, said that he will leave them two for awhile before checking on him again.

Then he slowly spun his head towards her that is currently looking at him with teary eyes and smile. He can't help but looked at her in awe. She is, so, so beautiful. She already looked really beautiful when his eyes was blurry, but looking at her with a clear eyes like this is just like a miracle. He can't believe it. He will marry this beautiful angel soon, he feel like he is falling in love with her again.

"Jihyun?" She called, then smiled at him "How is it? You can see anything clear now?"

"… Yes." He replied. "I can see an angel in front of me now, so clearly." He continued, grabbing both of her hands.

"Who..?" She asked him, confused. "Jihyun.. are you hallucinating? I think it's because of the meds?" She continued.

"No.. I mean you. You are the angel.. my angel. I feel like I'm falling in love again. I can't believe my eyes. You're just.. so.. beautiful. Why did you even wanted to be with me?" V said to her. She giggled and blushed. Oh, what now?

"That is cringe worthy.. right? So cheesy.. but I just can't help it" He replied.

"Oh god, Jihyun" she said between her embarrassed laugh. "Yeah that is really cringey" she continued, followed with a laugh.

"I know.. I'm glad that I have this surgery. I should thank Jumin after this. For letting you know early, and set this surgery for me." He said, pulling her a little to sit on the bed with him. "I am glad that I made this decision. I really am." He then smiled at her, while his eyes studied her form again.

She grinned at him, glad that V now can see clearly from now on, and happy at the fact that now his eyes shines so bright again. She just can't help it but laughed at V's reaction when he looked at her. Is she really that pretty? She felt like she was just ordinary, and never take a much effort to look good. Is V for real saying that she is beautiful?

They suddenly silent again, sitting on the bed together, face-to-face, and looking at each other with blush and small smile. They just can't stop looking at each other now. How V can stop when he have this beautiful angel in front of him now?

He smiled, and opened his mouth to explain the whole mess he had.

"You know, love, I.. do this because I wanted to get rid of all the traces from Rika." He suddenly said, looking at her eyes deeply. "I am glad that I do this. I.. hopefully it will bury all the memories about her, since this is the last thing she gave from me. And. I'm sorry for all this chaos." He continued.

"Oh.. Oh my god." She suddenly gasped. "So.. this surgery?" She said. "Jihyun, really?"

"Yes, I.. kind of doing it for you. I don't want to see you upset again, and I know I need to stop all of this thoughts about her if I wanted to be serious with you, I mean.. For god's sake, I'm going to marry you." He then laughed at his own words, as he swore just now.

"Oh.."

"I think it's kind of selfish since this surgery will just affect me, and not you directly.. so.. I'm hesitant. But Jumin encouraged me. Oh well, more like pays for it." He said, then smiled as she laughed.

"Typical Jumin" she replied, then laughed along with him.

"I know. But I'm thankful, if he didn't encourage me and pestering me, I'll not do it and eventually be blind forever. I will never have a chance to see you so clearly like this." He said, bringing both of her hands to his lips and giving it a peck.

"You know that I'll love you no matter what, right?" She said to him, giving him a big, encouraging smile.

"Yes, love. I know you will. But, I'm glad that I do this" He said. "I really love you, you know? So I'll do whatever for making you happy."

She can feels the tears streams down her face as she can't believe what is V said just now. "You.. you.."

"Oh. And I am so sorry for not letting you know.. I planned to tell you after I get better, so it can be a surprise. But I realized now, that I can't do that to you. You are my fiancee, I should tell you first about everything." He said to her, pulling her closer to him and encircled his arms on her body.

"I'm glad Jumin tells you. If he didn't, I didn't know how it will turn out." He continued. Then chuckled as he heard her sobs.

"So, love.." He called her, pushing her body a little, so she can look at him again.

"I love you, I really do. Thanks for all the things you do for me. Sacrificing your times, your heart, your feelings for me. I am thankful to have you as my lover and my future wife. I am glad that I have the honor to be your husband soon." He smiled at his own words, trying to hold back his own happy tears.

"Jihyun…"

"I am sorry if I'm not perfect, if I'm upsetting you, if I make you worry" He continued his words, and the tears falls down his face. He can't hold it back anymore.

He is really thankful now. How can he not? After all the things he went through, now he can be happy again, with the person that accept all the flaws in him, who will love him till the end of his life. As he now can feel his cheeks now covered with his own tears, he laughed. He must be a mess now. But he didn't care. This was his real feelings.

"I just want to do the best and be the best for you. From now on, I'll tell everything, and never keep anything from you." He then said, while wiping away her tears that flows as much as his now. He chuckled when she let out a little squeak when his thumb touched her skin.

"I love you. I really am. Please guide me from now on. Promise me that you'll never let me go." He said, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissed the finger that has the engagement ring on it.

"Of course" She replied "Promise me too, Jihyun that you will love me forever." She said, while smiling shyly at him, then let out a laugh as V nodded vigorously at her words, then laughed along together.

"Of course. If that's what you want" He said as the laugh died down.

V smiled and pulled her closer to him. They laughed a little, then pressed their lips together, showering each other with the love they had now. As the promise is sealed, and his own will for trying to bury the memories of his past lover, they are ready to face the world together.

* * *

AUTHOR's Note:

Here we go again, with super long fanfiction. I always wanted to write something nice for V, because he deserve happiness! SO I MADE THIS HAHAHA. This is supposed to be published after all of the Chloe Burbank series ended, but I can't help it. But I got a little writer's block, so the ending is not good. But if I have some times, I'll definitely make the sequel of this story. Anyways, thank you for reading, I appreciate it!


End file.
